


sink your teeth into my flesh

by suicidein_angeleyes



Series: Kiba/Shika Omega verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Inuzuka Kiba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys in Skirts, Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, No beta we die like nija, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nara Shikamaru, Panties, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, body mods, is that a tag? it is now, long winded smut, they're good tears during sex promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: Follow up to one, two, three! one, two, three, drink! Shikamaru wants Kiba's rut and their official mating to be special. And he's not disappointed.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kiba/Shika Omega verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Flesh by Simon Curtis 
> 
> First of all, thank y'all for the response to the first in this series. To everyone who said they didn't know they shipped Kiba and Shikamaru until now? _Welcome to Rarepair Hell_. We don't have cookies, but I can offer you smut. 
> 
> I really genuinely thought the first in this series was self-indulgent. But then this happened, and there's panties and daddy kink and skirts, and fuck I forgot how much I loved writing A/O/B. 
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't even own my car, I certainly don't own these characters. But I do own my artwork so there's that.

This was a terrible idea. Ino-Shika-Cho was a dangerous and effective team. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata though? Oh, they were deadly. Shikamaru doesn't know why he agreed to this. 

Mind you, he'd initially asked Hinata for help. The alpha duo just came with the package, apparently. 

And all because of one stupid comment from Kiba. 

_Alpha said he’d like how we’d look. Alpha will like it. Mate wants us._

Shikamaru snarls internally at the voice in the back of his mind because there’s been _no_ shutting up his omega in the five weeks since his heat. It never shuts up now. Troublesome and needy as hell, it hasn’t stopped hyper-focusing on the promise of actually claiming their mate. “Kiba would want us anyways. I don’t have to go through all this.” He’s learned how to grumble at the voice in his head, and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. 

And, he’s fairly sure in the words. He’s said as much on various occasions since the heat, in various ways. In soft words that have no business sending Shikamaru’s heart racing, and in heady, heavy kisses with big hands like brands on Shikamaru’s hips until they’re both breathless and Shikamaru smells more like Kiba than he does himself. 

_Special. For our mate. Our Alpha._

There it is. Special. He’d never have considered this before. But it is special and important and he can make the effort for it. 

Unfamiliar metal clicks against his teeth, chewing on the metal bar of another attempt to make it special. Chewing on the tongue piercing is a brand new nervous habit and he’s still not sure how to feel about it. 

Genma had been absolutely _delighted_ when Shikamaru showed up at his door with a request to pierce him. His tongue had been an easy choice, unassuming enough, and it’s the piercing Kiba specifically mentioned liking the look of. The bars through the upper and lower edges of his navel came from the alpha’s enthusiasm to stick him with sharp, hollow needles, and the fact that Shikamaru was not allowing him near his nipples or his dick. 

He’d stood in front of a floor-length mirror with a faint frown as he considered the new, absolutely unnecessary additions to his body. Genma’s chin rested on his shoulder, hands on his hips with a grin, telling him his alpha would have to be an idiot _not_ to like it, and while he has it on good authority that Kiba isn’t an idiot, he and Raidou would be more than happy to show him the proper appreciation for it. Which had made his omega growl, but it made Shikamaru laugh and somewhat eased his anxiety over it. 

At the time. Now it’s back with a vengeance. Because he’s out shopping for fucking panties and a skirt because of all the things that Kiba said that would stick with him during his heat, it was that. Honestly, he’s still debating backing out of this whole ordeal. Kiba would forgive him. Hell, there’s a good chance he wouldn’t ever remember the off-hand comment he’d made while half out of it, waiting for his knot to go down, somewhere in the middle of the heat. Damn it, why had he let his omega insist this was a perfect idea? They could’ve just avoided all of this, and went on with life without ever having to go through this shopping experience. 

“ _Shikamaru_ ,” Ino’s voice snaps him out of his daze, halfway to convincing himself to just use a jutsu and get the hell out of there. The blonde grips his arm, blue eyes narrowed. “I can literally see you trying to come up with reasons to get out of this, and that’s not happening. Suck it up and come pick what you’re going to wear to seduce your mate-to-be.”

"I feel like I already managed the seduction part of this plan. Kiba just… mentioned it " 

A groan escapes Shikamaru when Ino hooks her arm through one of his, and Sakura appears at his other side to capture that arm. The two alphas are unfairly strong. "It's not every day you get mated. It's special and you want it to be special. Besides, it's not half as weird as you seem to think it is." 

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, muttering something about troublesome women as they drag him through the store. Hinata shoots him a supportive smile, but she doesn't stop either of her alphas from dragging him around. He sighs, submitting to the shopping experience. 

… 

Slender fingers pick at a selection of collars at the front of an omega specific shop, sorting through them idly. 

"You know those are normally so you don't end up mated," Shikamaru jumps at the voice suddenly beside him, blinking wide eyes at Kakashi. The masked ninja is leaning against the counter idly watching him with his single visible eye, and Shikamaru knows he wasn't there moments before. 

A disadvantage for the Rookie Nine and Konoha Twelve was older generations, sensei especially were all rather invested in their relationships. Tenten and Neji had mated the year before and Naruto and Sasuke were getting closer and closer to actually making it official. 

Hell, Lee was being courted by the redhead omega Gaara. Gai-sensei had cried in the middle of the market when Lee told him, and nearly destroyed a few stalls in his celebration. 

Sakura and Ino weren't shy about their interests in an official mating with Hinata, though the Hyuga family elders were putting it off. 

So, Shikamaru isn't necessarily surprised Kakashi knows what's going on, but he still might hit Gemma when he sees him again. 

He picks at a wide black leather collar with a red strip of some cloth in the middle, and double D-rings at the front that make it look almost delicate with just the red leather between them in the front. "I know," most ninja don't wear collars on missions, keeping secondary genders covered with blockers and suppressants so they don't interfere in battle. Shikamaru owns a couple, but they're all standard and somewhat boring. "I was thinking it could be more… symbolic? Like, a ring, but you know. Giving him the collar, like I'm giving him access to my neck. Trusting him with that."

The hand on his shoulder is a surprise and he glances up at the bright eye smile bright offered to him. "I did the same with Iruka. Without the piercings and panties mind you." 

"I'm going to kill Gemma," the words are mumbled, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks as Kakashi laughs. 

"It means a lot, giving an alpha your collar," Kakashi offers him a more sincere look. "Kiba will love it,” he pauses for a moment, shifting slightly as he considers Shikamaru. “Asuma would be proud of you."

That makes Shikamaru's breath catch a little, swallowing down the emotions that try to bubble up. He inhales, nodding sharply as he grasps the collar from the rack. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver-haired man nods firmly, offering another eye smile before he disappears in a swirl of leaves. Shikamaru sighs at the collar in his hands before moving to the counter. He chews on the tongue piercing as he lays money down for it, running a hand roughly through his ponytail as he leaves the shop. Still nervous as hell, but somewhat more sure of himself. 

Or, he is, right up until he's standing outside the main house of the Inuzuka estate, debating the door. Kiba's mother and sister had left the village for a week on missions that just so happened to coincide with Kiba's rut, and Shikamaru is grateful for it. He's not entirely sure he could go through with any of this with them in the same vicinity. 

But he's wondering if he'll actually be able to pull out the outfit he'd purchased, buried at the bottom of his overnight bag. There's not much in there honestly; a change of clothes for after the rut, and a few pairs of boxers to actually go around the kitchen while Kiba is out of it. Even if there's no one else in the house, he just can't get comfortable with the idea of wandering around in the buff. 

He's still debating actually knocking on the door when it swings open to show Kiba. He leans in the doorway, arms crossed as his brows lift. 

"Been listenin' to ya stand out here for five minutes. Havin' doubts?"

Despite the light tone of his voice, there's an uncomfortable edge to Kiba's voice, and Shikamaru's omega screams at him to fix it. 

"Not about you," his head shakes firmly, stepping into Kiba's space and letting out a breath as hands immediately come to his hips. "Not about mating you either." 

He shifts, nuzzling up against Kiba's neck to lick the uncovered scent gland and listening to his breath hitch. Teeth graze the skin and Kiba shudders violently against him before turning to catch Shikamaru in a slow kiss. It stays almost chaste, sweet reassurance before they both pull away. Shikamaru had left the tongue ring out as a surprise, and he somewhat congratulates himself in the choice as he leans in again to sweep his tongue against Kiba's neck. 

Kiba exhales hard, swallowing as he steps back. "C'mon in. I'm just getting some food in the mini-fridge and finishing dinner," he ushers Shikamaru into the house, the door locking behind them. "Here, can you put these in the fridge in my room? You can drop your bag in there too. I'll just plate dinner." He's stacking containers together and Shikamaru takes them willingly. 

He's been in Kiba's room before. More often in the last five weeks, and his scent is strong there. The last week had seen them both on day missions outside the village. It had made it easier to hide the surprises of his recent additions, though it did leave him with the desire to rub himself all over Kiba's sheets. He drops his bag by the bed, sticking the food in the mini-fridge before peeling off his scent patches to drop them in a waste bin. 

He doesn't roll in the alpha's bed like he's tempted to, but he does pick up a pillow to rub against his cheeks and neck. It'll do. 

Kiba has food on plates when he reaches the kitchen again and he smiles brightly when he pulls Shikamaru close to him to scent properly. "You smell so fuckin' good, baby."

Shikamaru shivers at the praise, shifting to nuzzle against Kiba as well, licking his scent glands with a smile as Kiba shudders hard. He smells like pre-rut, not entirely there yet but close. "We should eat, Alpha. I've got a surprise for you."

Dark eyes widen as Kiba shifts back to look at him, biting his lower lip. "Surprise?"

"Yep," he's uncharacteristically peppy with the word, but the look on Kiba's face sends a spark of confidence through him. "But not until you've fed me." 

A whine pulls from the alpha as Shikamaru steps away from him, but he just steps away from him, grabbing a plate and moving to the couch. Kiba prefers to eat there when no one else is home and after another whine, he hears Kiba move to follow him. For his complaints, Shikamaru can only smell curiosity and affection beneath his pre-rut. Glasses of water have already been set out in the coffee table and Shikamaru settles on the floor in front of the table. Kiba settles close to his side, thighs touching and shoulders brushing as they talk and eat, settling into easy companionship. 

It's part of the appeal of their mating. They're friends first and the sex hadn't changed that. But hanging out to train and eat had expanded to include making out and blow jobs and unbelievable sex followed by cuddling and scenting and talking. It had felt too fast at first, but they had known each other since they were kids, and the trust and affection were already there. And Kiba had been absolutely perfect during his heat. Shikamaru wants to do the same during his rut, and for every heat and rut to come after. 

His mother hadn't been exceptionally pleased, stating age and irresponsibility and their futures as arguments, but she wouldn't actively stop it. His father had offered him a strong hand on his shoulder, telling him she would come around. The Inuzuka matriarch on the other hand had been ecstatic. The strength of her hug had threatened Shikamaru's ribs and she had offered them one of the empty houses on the Inuzuka estate. They're looking at apartments in the village but it's not a bad option until then. 

It’s an issue for a different time, though. 

Kiba had finished his serving of beef and rice at an impressive speed and pulled Shikamaru into his lap. Shikamaru went willingly, and the touches stay casual as Kiba nuzzles against his neck. 

“It’ll be a real drag if you manage to send yourself into your rut before your surprise,” Shikamaru’s tone is amused as Kiba growls, teeth a hint too sharp. His hands move to drop his empty dish on the coffee table in front of him as Kiba pauses at his back. Shikamaru tries to hide his grin, though he doubts he keeps it out of his tone. “Go do the dishes and meet me upstairs.”

A groan drags from the alpha, a displeased growl pulling from him. Shikamaru leans to kiss him again, before pushing him away as he stands. Kiba growls but Shikamaru stays firm, brows lifting as he moves to head towards Kiba’s room. His gaze narrows walking backwards until he hits the stairs. Then, when he’s sure Kiba is going to do as he’s told, he turns to jog up the steps, trying to keep his nerves in check as he grabs his back from Kiba’s room to head into the attached bathroom. He had been confident when he was teasing Kiba about it, but actually looking at the outfit he pulls from the bag, he questions himself. 

Sure, Kiba had _said_ he would like it, but that was in the middle of heat with pheromones and sex and alphas got heat drunk and knot hazed too. 

But Kiba’s pheromones get strong in the room outside the bathroom door, and Shikamaru throws his nerves to the wind. He strips, kicking clothes to the side before slipping into ridiculous silk panties, the red stark against his skin and he flushes a little as he catches his reflection in the mirror. He’s never going to live down Sakura and Ino being fucking right about the color and cut as they curve over his ass with ribbons in the back that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. The skirt is black and pleated and far, far shorter than he expected. There’s a slew of bare skin between the hem of the skirt and the tops of the thigh-high black socks. He leaves his hair mostly down, just drawing the top away from his face except for a few strands he can’t quite contain. The harness is harder to get on himself, though he had practiced more times than he was willing to admit. It’s red, a deep red, though he was rather concerned that it would make him look more feminine than he was comfortable with. 

But even in the skirt and socks and with his hair down, it highlights the lines of muscle and bone, and he hadn’t bothered to shave, lending sharp lines to his body. A sigh pulls from him, securing the collar around his neck with short, jerky motions before sliding the barbell through his tongue piercing. It's… basic. And hopefully effective. He takes a breath to pull himself together, before reaching for the door. 

Kiba's sitting on the bed, bouncing slightly and Shikamaru has never been so tempted to compare him to a puppy. He stills when Shikamaru steps back into the room, gaze going sharp and intense as he stares. Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck, stepping just outside the bathroom, meeting the alpha's gaze as he stares. 

Long moments are spent like that before Shikamaru feels the urge to shift, rocking on his feet. "I swear to gods, if you laugh I'm fucking leaving." 

He doesn't actually see Kiba move, but one second he's on the bed and the next he's pressing into Shikamaru's space, hands on his bare waist as he presses the omega against the wall. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated, and the scent of arousal is so strong in the room it's all Shikamaru can smell. 

"How'd I get so fuckin' lucky?"

Shikamaru suddenly has a tongue in his mouth as Kiba's lips crash against his. He groans into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around the alpha's neck before he breaks the kiss.

He grins shamelessly as Kiba grips his jaw with a quiet growl. "Open." 

It's easy to follow the order, tongue extending without being asked to allow his alpha to view the metal pierced through it. The scent of arousal spikes again, but Shikamaru has no way to predict Kiba's next action. The feeling of someone actually licking his tongue without the prelude of a kiss is so odd, he would have jerked away if not for Kiba tangling fingers in his hair at the same time. He does it again before Shikamaru can pull his tongue away, snorting softly as Kiba stares at him. 

"I take it you like it then?" 

Dark eyes blink slowly, fingers stroking slowly through his hair as his other hand pets down Shikamaru’s side. “Like it? Shikamaru, you’re fuckin’ perfect,” light fingers stroke his side, brushing his thumb over the piercing through his navel. “I didn’t actually think you’d pierce yourself for me. And ya didn’t seem all that enthusiastic about th’ skirt.”

A shrug lifts his shoulders, leaning back against the wall to meet Kiba’s gaze. “Mating’s are supposed to be special. I wanted it to be special for you,” he swallows slowly, flush touching his cheeks as he draws fingers over Kiba’s scent glands. “Means I trust you to take my collar off and claim me,” Kiba’s gaze goes soft and a little tender and Shikamaru finds himself flushing again. “Besides, you haven’t even seen what’s under the skirt.”

Kiba blinks again, eyes getting wider if possible. Then he’s dropping to his knees in front of Shikamaru, hands sliding up his thighs as he looks up at him through dark lashes. “Did ya really?” Shikamaru nods slowly, chewing on his lower lip as Kiba lifts the skirt and groans at the revealed red silk. Shikamaru shifts under the intense gaze, his cock reacting even more than to the overpowering scent of arousal in the room. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” the words are breathed out before Kiba leans forward to drag his mouth over the length beneath the silk. Shikamaru gasps, arching into the hands pressed to his hips. Kiba inhales slowly, pressing his teeth into the skin at Shikamaru’s hip, working steadily to leave an impressive bruise. A whine drags from him as Kiba moves to leave a mark at the inside of his thigh, head knocking back against the wall. 

“Alpha,” His voice is low, glancing down at him through dark lashes, panting as Kiba looks up at him with a wide smirk. Shikamaru can’t help a quiet whine as Kiba hooks fingers in the waist of the panties and pulls them down until they cup below his balls, stroking his cock slowly. 

A bubbling growl escapes Kiba’s chest, rumbling past his lips to make Shikamaru shiver where they rest against his skin. “Shika, baby, soon as I bite ya it’s gonna send me into rut. Let me make ya come, just like this? It’s an image I want to remember forever.”

“You could take a picture. It’d last longer.” 

Something sharp and damn near feral flashes through Kiba’s eyes and he inhales sharply. “Another time, baby. Another time. Gonna make ya come, then take that collar off ya and claim ya so thoroughly. Ain’t no question who your mate is.” 

There’s a good response to that, Shikamaru swears there is, but with Kiba’s mouth on his cock, he’ll be damned if he can figure out what it is. Kiba keeps watching him through dark lashes, teasing the slit with his tongue before oh so slowly dragging his mouth down until he’s swallowing around the head of Shikamaru’s cock as he manages to lodge it deep in his own throat. Shikamaru can’t pull his gaze away from Kiba’s, even as he trembles, gripping his alpha’s shoulders. He has absolutely no control over the way his body rocks against Kiba, feeling the alpha’s claws prick at his hips. 

“Shit, Kiba,” he sighs the words, breath coming in short clips as Kiba presses close, throat working steadily as his head bobs. Shikamaru’s fingers tighten in his hair as Kiba keeps moving, gasping out a warning he knows Kiba won’t do anything with. The alpha has always swallowed, and this time is no different. His throat tightens as Shikamaru’s body bows over him, nails scraping at his shoulders a little desperately as heat coils through his body before it spills over. “Fuck, fuck, alpha. Kiba. Fuck.” 

Kiba swallows him down, tongue working to lick him clean as he sits back on his heels. Shikamaru’s head tips back, panting as he tilts his gaze down to meet Kiba’s gaze as he watches him. The alpha’s gaze is heated and intense as he kneels, tucking Shikamaru’s dick back into the panties with reverent movements. “Gods damned perfect, baby,” he nearly slithers up the length of Shikamaru’s body, hooking hands under his thighs to lift when Kiba’s at his full height and Shikamaru wraps legs around him lazily without being asked. “Mmm, good baby. Who’s your big, bad alpha daddy?”

Fucked out and a little cum drunk, Shikamaru just hums softly, tucking his face into Kiba’s neck. “You are, daddy,” a shiver works through Kiba and Shikamaru takes a second to remind and mentally think about what he’d said. He swears softly, tucking his face further into Kiba's neck, cheeks flaming. "If we could _never_ mention this again, that would be great." 

"But baby," Kiba's voice had dropped to a low growl as his hips rolled forward to grind his erection against Shikamaru's ass. His hand moves to the back of Shikamaru's collar and the omega shivers as heavy leather is lifted away from his skin. "Daddy wants to take care of his perfect fuckin' omega," Shikamaru huffs a sound against Kiba's neck as he's lifted from the wall, clinging to Kiba as the alpha moves them to the bed. He refuses to meet to other's gaze as he's dropped to his back, focused somewhere around Kiba's clavicle as the man hovers over him. "Shikamaru?"

Fingers pet his heated cheeks before Kiba cups his chin to draw his gaze up. Shikamaru chews nervously on the bar through his tongue as Kiba strokes down over his scent glands before dropping his head to nuzzle against them. He didn't realize his own scent had turned embarrassed and stressed until Kiba's own shifted to something soothing and soft. "Sorry," the words are embarrassed and quiet, nuzzling into Kiba's neck to lick the scent gland there. "I'm supposed to be here taking care of you for your rut and I managed to put on the damn skirt, and I still managed to freak out." 

"Because you called me daddy?" Shikamaru flushes and squirms beneath Kiba's gaze. Kiba's fingers slide into his hair, tugging slowly until he's forced to look up at the alpha. "Because I liked it? Or because you did?" Shikamaru twists, attempting to roll out from under Kiba's intense gaze, but the alpha growls, fitting fingers under his chin until Shikamaru looks at him. "Tell daddy, baby." 

"Fuck, alpha. It's weird. I didn't expect to like it that much. The piercings or the outfit or any of it, and then you go and look at me like I’m something special because I went and did something so basic to make sure something special was _special_ without overthinking it, but when I don’t overthink it, weird kinks slip out without thinking about it or talking about it and---” 

Kiba kisses him, slow and steady, a hand on his jaw and tongue slipping past his lips until he’s panting breathlessly beneath the alpha. Kiba presses light kisses along the bridge of his nose and still heated cheeks. “You _are_ special Shikamaru,” there’s an edge of strain to his voice, holding himself back when instincts and biology are pushing him towards an edge, but he’s kissing Shikamaru again before he can let the guilt start to eat at him. He breaks the kiss again slowly, waiting until Shikamaru meets his gaze to speak. “Ya could’ve shown up here covered in blood n’ dirt straight from a mission and it would’ve been special because it’s _you_. Fact that ya went out of your way for somethin’ real special blows my mind, because I got no idea how I got so lucky. Fact that my mate’s got kinks that match up pretty gods damn well with mine? Sage, Shikamaru, you’re fuckin’ perfect and I’m still tryin’ real hard to believe you’re _mine_.” 

There’s something distinctly vulnerable in the normally confident alpha’s tone, and Shikamaru looks up at him carefully. Kiba isn’t quite meeting his gaze now, even as Shikamaru threads his fingers into unruly dark hair and it makes his omega scramble to _fix it_ , whatever it is and he can’t help but agree. “Kiba,” his voice is low and soft, tugging on the hair in his grasp until Kiba looks at him. “ _Alpha_. My alpha. I’m here because I want _you_ , and I’m going to claim you for the whole damn world to see. Because I’m yours, too,” he shifts and Kiba allows him to lean up, dragging tongue and teeth over his scent gland, making the alpha shudder over him. “And we’re not leaving this room until it’s official.”

It’s easy to go from being comforted to comforting and Kiba’s weight drops on him as he nuzzles against the skin of his neck. It reaffirms everything in him that’s screaming that this is right, and Kiba is his. So, he shoves his own moment of self-doubt to the side and tells himself very firmly not to overthink things and just let it happen. He arches as Kiba’s body rolls against his, surprised to find that he’s hard again where Kiba’s own straining erection pressed against him. 

Shikamaru tangles his fingers in Kiba’s hair, feeling his gums ache with the fangs that elongate effortlessly. “Daddy, please fuck me,” his voice is a low whine, arching and refusing to overthink it as Kiba’s teeth drag over his shoulder. “Alpha, _claim me_.” 

Kiba’s growl rumbles through both of them and the flurry of movement that follows is almost hard to follow. He’s still on his back, but he’d been almost tossed on the bed to lay properly against the pillows, and Kiba had very carefully stripped the panties off of him. The alpha’s own clothes don’t receive nearly as much care and Shikamaru is fairly sure he hears a few seams rip with the motions. He’s had plenty of time to appreciate his alpha’s body, and he’ll have plenty more so he can’t complain when the view is interrupted by Kiba dropping to the bed to crawl over him. Hands rub slowly up the length of his legs, teasing the edge of socks before moving further up his thighs. “So fuckin’ perfect, baby. My perfect omega,” there’s still a hint of awe in his tone as he leans to kiss Shikamaru, scent heady with want and rut. “I’m gonna fuss over ya when I can think straight, and worship every single inch of ya, but right now I just need… Fuck!”

“Fucking would be good,” Shikamaru’s almost teasing, dark eyes glazed as he watches Kiba fumble beneath the pillow and coming up with a bottle of lube. Full rut and mating would both push his body to produce slick, the scent of pheromones thick enough in the air to start to process, but they had both agreed that completing the bond before the actual rut hit would be more satisfying for both of them. It doesn’t make patience any easier as he spreads his legs to allow Kiba access to his body, slick fingers teasing over his hole. His fangs are bared to growl, hips rolling and Kiba takes the order for what it is to stop teasing. A slick finger presses into him, and he whines. Kiba grins at him shamelessly, and he moves before Shikamaru can growl at him to hurry the fuck up. 

One finger becomes two, and Shikamaru arches into the stretch as Kiba scissors to relax the muscle around them. Shikamaru arches, head tipped back and he’s fairly sure he’s talking, but he can’t think too hard about it. Kiba’s fingers curl and Shikamaru doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how easily the alpha can find and manipulate his prostate. A whine escapes him as pleasure sparks up his spine, and he barely notices a third finger pressing into his body. His body rolls against the intrusion, trying to fuck himself deeper and harder even if it feels insubstantial.

A fourth finger edges against him and a breathy whine drags from his lips. “Daddy, _fuck me_ ,” his voice sounds petulant even to his own ears, but Shikamaru does not give two fucks. 

Kiba laughs softly, leaning down to kiss him slowly. “Ain’t gonna rush this one, baby. Gonna be good and patient for me?” 

Shikamaru never should have told him about the fucking praise kink, because Kiba uses it like a well-sharpened kunai. Not that the alpha wouldn't have figured it out on his own, since apparently Shikamaru spills those out all on his own, but still. He can only groan and nod in response as Kiba works him over. 

Even if he knows he'll appreciate the prep because taking a knot outside his heat is an experience. 

After far, far too long Kiba shifts back, and Shikamaru gasps at the loss. He has to blink to focus on Kiba, a flash of red in the alpha's gaze as he balances over him. 

"Ready, baby?"

Shikamaru hooks a leg around the back of Kiba's thigh, dragging him closer. "I've been ready. Make me yours, Alpha." 

Kiba growls low but still affectionate as he slicks his cock. Shikamaru doesn't break his gaze, reaching to thread his fingers through the dark hair as Kiba's weight shifts and his hips roll to press his cock against Shikamaru's body. He only pauses for a moment before he slides forward, rocking forward just slightly, before pulling away to press in again. Shikamaru nearly thrashes on the bed, pulling hard against the hair in his grasp as his back arches to attempt to force Kiba to thrust deeper, faster. “Be a good boy, baby,” Kiba’s hands fix on his hips, holding him down to thrust at his own pace until he’s fully seated, grinding into Shikamaru’s body as the omega goes lax and lazy under him. Kiba leans into him, peppering his face and neck with kisses. “So good, baby. Feels like I could already pop my fuckin’ knot right fuckin’ now,” Shikamaru groans softly, his hips arching to encourage Kiba to move and the alpha does obediently. 

Teeth graze his neck as fingers wrap around his cock to stroke in time with his thrust as he moves harder against him. Fingers tug at Kiba’s hair, back arching as his legs wrap around Kiba’s hips. Shikamaru can feel each drag of Kiba’s cock as the alpha pulls out almost completely to slam back inside until the bed rocks. If he could think about it, he might be worried about the wall, or the bed frame as Kiba’s pace increases, all teasing and careful touches from earlier gone. As it is, he can’t focus on more than holding on to whatever part of Kiba he can reach, alternating between his back and shoulders, to pulling his hair and dragging nails over his chest and biceps as the alpha supports himself above him. 

Shikamaru is aware he’s begging, Kiba’s name, _daddy, alpha_ , anything to convince the other man of exactly how ready he is.

Kiba growls, fangs dragging against Shikamaru’s skin. “Gonna come, baby. Gonna claim you,” Shikamaru nods rapidly, chin tipped back to bare his neck as he clings harder to Kiba’s shoulders in an attempt to drag him closer. His knot starts to catch on Shikamaru’s rim and as he pushes forward, Shikamaru’s hips arch to roll his hips and allow the jerk of Kiba’s hips to press the knot inside. Fangs press into his neck as Kiba’s knot expands and Shikamaru cries out rambling words of need and pleas. The whole thing is too overwhelming to take slow, and he’s more than happy to allow himself to fall into it. Teeth fit securely around his scent gland, breaking skin, and he can feel the claim beginning to solidify itself as he comes all over his stomach and Kiba’s fist.

Kiba pants over him, his cock still twitching inside Shikamaru as the knot completely inflates and locks them together. His fangs dig deep for long moments before he retracts, carefully licking the wound. Shikamaru groans nuzzling against his cheek. “Alpha.” 

“Bite me, baby. Claim me,” Kiba’s voice is low and a little desperate, and Shikamaru tightens his arms around him, turning his face into his neck to sink sharp teeth into the skin around Kiba’s scent gland. 

It’s a feeling of euphoria. People talk about the moments mates complete their bond, but it’s all flowery language from romance novels and classroom gossip. There’s so much more to it, and Shikamaru feels… Complete. Solid. His omega purrs in his chest and wraps around his mind. And he can feel Kiba’s alpha curled around him as well, warm and safe and he can taste the alpha’s scent and rut on his tongue. He groans, feeling another wave of heat and pleasure pulse through him. His jaw relaxes slowly, his head dropping back on the bed to blink at Kiba slowly. Fingers cup his face, petting the alpha’s brows and jaw and his parted lips. “ _Mate_.” 

"Mate," Kiba practically purrs the word out, moving to nuzzle Shikamaru's neck slowly, licking over the mark he'd left and Shikamaru shivers and clenches reflexively. Kiba swears, grinding against him with a low growl. Shikamaru wanted to roll in the scent of contented, possessive alpha. Even the scent of rut is muted and contented at the moment with the alpha locked tight inside him. "Baby?"

Gentle fingers brush his cheeks and Shikamaru realizes he's crying. He swallows, throat working as he turns his head to press a kiss to Kiba's palm. "It's… it's good. Just a lot of emotions and…" he's not thinking very clearly at the moment and he'd promised himself not to overthink things and the emotions swirling rapidly inside him are part of that. 

A quiet, comforting sound pulls from the alpha, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "It's a lot all at once, baby. You're so good for me. All mine," the words are sighed and sleepy, rubbing his cheek against Shikamaru's. "We should rest while we can. Ruts aren't like heats; no waves, just fuckin' until I crash out knotting you, and wake up again to fuck and knot. I'll probably bite the hell out of ya. I usually wear a muzzle, and I can grab it if ya want."

Shikamaru's head shakes, wrapping his arms around Kiba. "No, I want all of you. All of it. My alpha," he nuzzles softly against the side of Kiba's neck, licking the mark to make Kiba shiver. But the rush of emotions and pleasure is making sleep sound like the best possible option and he lets his fingers trace random designs on Kiba's back as he drifts off.

…

Kiba's rut lasts three days, and the alpha wasn't kidding about the non-stop urge to fuck and knot. Shikamaru wants to say he didn't spend as much time knotted during his heat, but that might just be because he'd been too out of it to remember clearly. He feels like he'll be leaking cum for days. The skirt had lasted through the first night, Kiba finding fascination with the fabric around Shikamaru’s hips, though the omega had eventually stripped himself of it during a brief respite while he had bribed the alpha’s compliance to eat one of the quick meals from the minifridge. 

The harness had lasted longer, and Kiba had delighted in using it somewhat like a handle as he fucked Shikamaru from behind. But it had ended up tossed to the floor as well. Surprisingly, the socks had lasted the longest, though it might have only been because neither was focused on them, even as they slid from their snug place around Shikamaru’s thighs to eventually bunch around his calves and ankles before being kicked off.

At the moment, he's on his side with Kiba at his back, still firmly knotted inside him, though they've both been dozing as the remaining rut pheromones fade slowly. He shifts slightly, feeling the slowly deflating knot still tug at his rim. Kiba hums, petting his stomach slowly to play with the piercings there.

"Ya awake?" Kiba's voice is raspy and rough and it sends a pleasant shiver through Shikamaru. The shiver increases as Kiba licks the mark on his neck. He has a lot, chains of bruising bite marks along his shoulders, his neck, his chest, and even his stomach. Shikamaru finds he really likes the marks and he hums his affirmative response to Kiba. "Think ya can reach into the top drawer o' the table there? Two boxes, a black and a grey one." 

Shikamaru squints at the bedside table, debating before he shifts forward. The knot tugs are him but eventually slips free and Shikamaru grunts at the rush of slick and cum it releases. He smiles softly at the alpha's mildly disappointed sound, though it doesn't last long as he leans over the side of the bed to dig in the drawer. He mumbles something about ‘troublesome’ as he comes up with the boxes, dropping back on the bed on his back as Kiba rises slightly to rest on his elbow at his side. Shikamaru takes a moment to appreciate the lithe lines of his mate’s body before focusing on the boxes he’d let rest on his chest, lifting brows at Kiba. 

The alpha reaches to take the black box, slightly smaller than the other, shifting it between his fingers as he nods at the other. “Open it,” Shikamaru hums again, not bothering to argue as his nail works at the edge of the box until he can work the lid off. Inside he finds a key and he studies it for a moment as he lifts it from the box before shooting Kiba a curious glance. There’s a faint touch of color to his cheeks, but his grin is shameless. “Key to my muzzle. You’re my mate, you’ve got the right to choose when and where it comes off.” 

Shikamaru’s fingers tangle in Kiba’s hair almost before he’s finished speaking, dragging the alpha into a slow kiss. He only allows it to deepen for a moment before using his grip on the alpha’s hair to tug him back. “What’s in the other box?” 

Kiba shifts with a slow exhale, moving until he’s sitting up properly at Shikamar’s side and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “This one ain’t so much a matin’ gift as, well. In addition? And with the matin’ all official and shit, everything else is just ceremony, but still,” he rubs the back of his neck. “And, we ain’t even twenty, and even with the matin’ we got future shit to talk about, but damn it, Shikamaru, I really fuckin’ love you, and I’d really like to marry you?”

Calm eyes watch Kiba ramble as Shikamaru pulls himself up to sit properly, setting the key carefully on the bedside table next to his collar to give Kiba his full attention. Kiba pauses for a breath and he takes the opportunity to pull him into another kiss, allowing the alpha to sink against him until they’re both reclined on the bed again. “I love you too, dumb ass,” the words are mumbled affectionately, combing his fingers through Kiba’s hair before lifting his left hand. “Now, let me see my ring.”

Kiba blinks and nearly fumbles the ring box he had dropped in the sheets, but he manages to find a grip on it, flipping the box open with his thumb as he props himself up on an arm again, still hovering over Shikamaru. Shikamaru picks the ring from the box, examining the silver band. The Nara clan symbol is engraved carefully on one side, and he turns it to see the Inuzuka clan symbol on the other. Otherwise, it’s a simple band, thin enough to fit him without looking delicate. It’ll fit smoothly beneath his gloves on missions, and it fits perfectly as Kiba takes it from his fingers to slide over the ring finger of his left hand. 

“When did you figure out my ring size?”

Kiba snorts softly, shoulders rolling as he strokes his fingers over the finger and Shikamaru’s skin. “I took Choji with me. Had t’ find a place two days outta the village t’ make sure ya didn’t get wind o’ it. Made the lock n’ key for the muzzle special too.”

A soft huff drags from Shikamaru, lacing his fingers through Kiba’s, tugging the alpha’s hand down to press his lips to his knuckles. “I assume you have one to match. Until the time comes for official wedding bands,” Kiba chuckles softly, nodding as he reaches over Shikamaru to dig another ring box from the drawer. Shikamaru hums a pleased sound as he looks up to him. “Nara-Inuzuka’s got a half-decent ring to it.”

Color touches Kiba’s cheeks as he smiles, dropping close to nuzzle into Shikamaru’s neck. “I want a kid someday. Adoption or surrogacy or whatever. Not now, I want to make Jounin first, but someday.”

“We live in a ninja village, there’s no shortage of orphans needing a home,” fingers curl through the thick mass of Kiba’s hair slowly as the alpha purrs happily against his throat. A sigh pulls from the omega eventually, nails scratching gently over his scalp. “We should probably shower. And go get real food.” 

A hum pulls from the alpha, his weight heavy on him until Shikamaru reluctantly relaxes beneath him. Then his hand fits beneath Shikamaru’s hip, and the alpha flips him to his stomach. Shikamaru will absolutely deny the startled yelp that escapes him as he’s rolled and Kiba settles between his legs from behind. “Got somethin’ I been dyin’ to do before we shower.” He bites lightly at the back of Shikamaru’s neck, licking over his shoulders before moving down his back slowly, sucking bruises along the way. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” the word escapes him without his consent, burying his face in the sheets as Kiba’s tongue draws over the dimples at the base of his spine. Kiba laughs softly at the whine, nudging his legs further apart to bite at his inner thigh, sucking a mark into the vulnerable skin. Shikamaru grunts as the alpha’s tongue works between his legs, dragging from the underside of his balls, up and over his taint, and to his ass where his hole still gapes from being so thoroughly fucked and knotted through the duration of the alpha’s rut. It allows Kiba to very easily slip his tongue into him, groaning at the taste as Shikamaru’s muscles jump and tense under the touch. He turns his head into his own arm, biting down on the flesh to muffle his shout as Kiba’s fingers press in alongside his tongue, urging more of his own cum and Shikamaru’s slick out of his hole. “Kiba, _fuck_.” 

“Mmm?” The hummed question vibrated against his skin and through his body as Kiba’s mouth opens, allowing his fangs to press against the skin of his ass. Shikamaru groans when the alpha’s creative tongue drags inside him again, two fingers curled against his prostate. His cock jerks, rutting roughly against the sheets beneath him, struggling to get his brain to function beyond overwhelming pleasure.

He finally manages to drag an arm back, gripping a fistful of dark hair. “Too sore. Can’t fuck right now.”

Kiba’s laugh is warm against his skin as the alpha moves to suck a bruise at the base of his spine, biting gently. “Ain’t gonna fuck, baby,” teeth nip lightly where ass meets thigh, and Shikamaru shivers. “Gonna make ya come just like this, an’ then we’ll go shower.”

Shikamaru isn’t given the opportunity to respond to that, even if he’d really wanted to. Kiba keeps the stretch of his fingers gentle, easing them into Shikamaru as his tongue works him over and allowing him to thrust against the sheets as his fingers scramble to grip the pillow beneath his head. Teeth drag at it with vicious intensity, whining into the cloth as Kiba presses fingers against his prostate and works his teeth against the back of his thigh to leave an impressive bruise. He had never been particularly fond of marks during sex, usually feeling too possessive even if the only other alpha he’d been with was Temari. But with Kiba, it felt good. Right. Even before the alpha had claimed him, he hadn’t minded wearing his marks. 

At the moment, each press of teeth and blooming bruise just work to send him spiraling higher, fucking himself back on three of his fingers despite his complaints of being sore. His back arches, rubbing his now aching cock against the soiled sheets as his mouth opens, entirely unable to hold back his groans. Later he might be embarrassed that he’s drooling heavily into the pillow, entirely unable to hold himself back as Kiba works him over. 

Kiba shifts to move up the length of Shikamaru’s back, and the omega groans with the scrape of the alpha’s fangs over the knobs of his spine. He can't stop his whine as Kiba's fingers curl through his disheveled hair, pulling hard. Hard enough to startle a gasp out of the omega as teeth close over the back of his neck. Along with the claim mark, he's fairly sure he'll have a permanent mark there as well with the alpha's infatuation with the spot. 

Teeth nearly break skin before Kiba relents, but he keeps the grip on Shikamaru's hair, pressing fingers firmly against his prostate with his other hand. "Come on, baby. Come for daddy." And then he bites him again.

Oh, they are going to have to talk about that. It’s kinky and dirty and _fuck_ but it makes him come at the command. Arching, eyes wide and sightless as tears track down his face as his orgasm crashes through him with a wordless cry. He’s shaking as he tries to pull himself together as Kiba gentles his touches. His fingers pull out of Shikamaru slowly to wipe them on the sheets, withdrawing his teeth from the skin at the back of his neck, and the fingers in his hair shift from their grip to comb slowly through the dark strands as he drops to lay beside Shikamaru again. It takes Shikamaru long moments to attempt to even get his brain back online. 

"I'm so fucking gross," the words still sound rough and fucked out, but he manages to string it together, even as Kiba continues to comb fingers through his hair. "Shower." There. One word is easier and it gets the point across. 

Kiba laughs brightly, which seems ridiculously unfair. The alpha is still hard, his erection pressed against the omega's hip, though he makes no effort to do anything about it. Shikamaru blinks at him slowly, eyes barely slitting open as he tips his head, wiping his cheek on a dry section of fabric. The alpha is watching him with a ridiculously fond smile, fingers still carding through his hair. 

Fingers brush over tear tracks on his cheek and he huffs softly. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Kiba grins at him, shoulders rolling as he moves to sit up. “Just love ya is all.” 

“Kiba, your tongue was _just_ in my ass,” it’s more fact than a complaint as Kiba leans to kiss him and he doesn’t stop the alpha. He tastes his own slick and Kiba’s cum and Kiba swallows his quiet moan with lips pressed against him. 

He doesn’t linger, shifting to climb over Shikamaru’s prone form, smacking his ass as he moves. The smack makes his cock give a valiant effort to get hard again and he groans, pressing his face back into the pillow again. “C’mon, shower.”

A sigh drags from Shikamaru, shoulders rolling to shove himself into a sitting position and immediately wincing with a jolt of pain from his ass and up his spine. “Troublesome man,” the words are mumbled, though his gaze shifts to the key and collar together on the bedside table again, his gaze softening. “Troublesome _mate_ ,” he corrects himself, and he hears a pleased, affirmative growl from the bathroom. It makes his heart do funny things, even as he stands to stretch with a faint groan before he moves to follow him. Kiba already has the shower running by the time he steps into the bathroom and he greets Shikamaru with a kiss that tastes like mouthwash. “I love you too, you know? Didn’t say it before.” 

Kiba hums softly, fingers on his hips. “Too busy lickin’ the taste of cum outta my mouth?” He laughs and takes the well-deserved punch to his shoulder without complaint, leaning down to kiss Shikamaru’s cheek. “C’mon, shower’s warm, and ya got cum in your hair.”

Shikamaru fixes him with a dull look, muttering about whose fault that could be, but he moves into the shower. Bathing is quick and almost platonic, even as Kiba fingers him slowly to clean the cum out of him. His body is exhausted, even as he braces against the wall to let it happen. He might melt a little as Kiba washes his hair, but he's aware enough to return the favor when the alpha finishes with him. 

Kiba's still half-hard when they step out of the shower, and Shikamaru considers him slowly. 

"It's a real drag I haven't been able to blow you since I got my tongue pierced." 

The words make the alpha freeze where he'd been toweling his hair, blinking slowly through his dripping bangs. Shikamaru watches his throat work as he swallows, letting dark eyes drag down his body, watching exactly how interested he is in the idea before coming back to meet Kiba's gaze. "Ya, uh. Ya don't have to do that. It'll go down on its own," a hand waves at his cock, though he was still getting harder under Shikamaru's gaze. 

Shikamaru's eyes roll, pushing a hand on Kiba's chest until he's standing against the counter, dropping to his knees on his towel. "Shut up. I want to."

He doesn't give Kiba much of a chance to argue with him, leaning forward to drag his tongue over the head of the alpha's cock, letting the tongue stud catch on the piercing just below it as he watches Kiba through dark lashes. The alpha breath catches, swallowing hard as he licks his lips. Strong fingers grip the edge of the counter and his thigh trembles lightly under the hand Shikamaru braces there. Kiba’s eyes are dark and heated, panting quietly through his mouth as Shikamaru leans forward to mouth along his cock slowly. He starts at the base, allowing a hint of his teeth right where Kiba’s knot would form, before pressing a series of messy kisses up the length. Damp bangs shadow Kiba’s dark eyes, but Shikamaru can feel each hitch of his breath as he moves. 

It’s hardly the first time he’d blown Kiba, far from it since his heat, and he’s taken the time to learn how to take Kiba apart with his mouth. And he’s damn well learned how to take all of him. Kiba groans low as Shikamaru’s mouth sides over him again, teasing the slit with the stud of the tongue ring focused on Kiba’s reactions. The alpha’s breath hitches, head tipped just enough to meet Shikamaru’s eyes. 

Shikamaru holds his gaze as he sinks down slowly, tongue working as he sucks, bobbing slowly until he’s forced to break the gaze to focus. Kiba’s not obscenely large, but he’s big enough that Shikamaru has to work up to taking him down his throat. His brows furrow to focus, allowing little choked sounds to escape as he works because he knows they manage to work Kiba up more. He nearly gags at one point, throat constricting around the intrusion, and Kiba’s hands shoot to his hair. Not pulling or pushing, just holding on as Shikamaru holds his position, knowing he’s making a mess of himself again with drool and precome. 

He pulls away, coughing hard as he works to get air into his lungs again. Even through the violent motion, a stubborn strand of thick spit had managed to stay connected to the head of Kiba’s cock. A groan from the alpha draws his gaze up, blinking blurry eyes at the man and stopping midway through wiping his mouth from the excess. He pauses before allowing his hands to drop to the tops of his thighs, chin tipping up a little in permission and Kiba reaches carefully to cup his jaw. His thumb swipes through the collected saliva and Shikamaru opens his mouth more to allow Kiba to drag his thumb over his tongue slowly, pressing down on the muscle as his big palm cups his cheek. Shikamaru closes his lips to suck, gaze focused as much as he can manage on Kiba. There’s something about being on his knees for Kiba that sends heat through his body and it makes it a little hard to focus. 

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, baby,” the murmured words are low and filled with awe, and for the first time, Shikamaru can really feel the effects of the bond between them. Love and warmth and unparalleled affection. Shikamaru lets it wash over him, allowing his own feelings to bleed back through the bond. Kiba hums softly, biting his lower lip as he smiles slowly at him. 

“I’m going to let you knot my mouth someday,” he murmurs hazily as the thumb draws out from between his lips, and Kiba makes a punched out sound of pleasure. Shikamaru smirks lazily, gaze dropping to watch the way precome spurts from the head of Kiba’s cock to mix with the slick mess already there. “You like that idea, huh?” His voice is teasing, his gaze drawn back up the length of Kiba’s body, appreciating tanned skin and muscles moving with each of Kiba’s panting breaths. Shikamaru licks his lips, watching Kiba track the motion sharply. “For now, you want to fuck my mouth?” 

Kiba makes a sound like he’s choking, flushing bright. “Shika, are ya sure?” Shikamaru’s brows lift, parting his lips and leaning forward until just the tip of Kiba’s cock rests on his tongue, just barely brushing the tongue stud. And then he sits still, gaze wide and earnest as he looks up at Kiba. The alpha swears quietly, taking a deep breath to curl his fingers into Shikamaru’s hair more firmly. “Alright, baby,” he sounds a little breathless, and Shikamaru preens with it. “Hands on my thighs and tap out if ya need to, right?”

Shikamaru makes an affirmative sound, lifting his hands to rest on Kiba’s thighs as he looks up at him, eyes bright and willing. He remembers how _embarrassingly_ quickly he had come the first time Kiba had allowed him to do this, flat on his back with Shikamaru kneeling over his chest, gripping the headboard hard as he thrusts down into Kiba’s mouth, watching the alpha take his cock down his throat until he was drooling. It had taken him a week of pinning Kiba down whenever he could until he could take his cock down his throat. It’s a little different letting Kiba fuck into his mouth. It takes a little less focus, but a little more at the same time. 

Long fingers grip his hair hard, and the alpha’s hard cock is sliding over his tongue, pressing in slowly over his pallet before pulling back. Shikamaru relaxes his jaw, tongue working when he can manage it and allowing Kiba to thrust deeper. He swallows, feeling drool pool in his mouth and he can’t contain it as Kiba pushes deeper, groaning low as Kiba hits the back of his throat. Kiba pauses, hips withdrawing slowly before pushing forward again, and going deeper. Shikamaru feels his throat constrict around the push of Kiba’s cock, trying to swallow around him and gagging a little before he manages to control it and allowing Kiba’s cock to sink deeper. He gags again, a garbled noise pulling from him but before he can tap out Kiba’s pulling away, allowing him to cough hard. Spitting up thick saliva mixed with precome before he catches his breath and returns his mouth to Kiba. 

Then he stills again, waiting and watching his alpha with wide eyes. There’s a stirring of arousal in his gut, but he feels too exhausted to get hard, and he’s happy just making his alpha happy. Kiba grunts, running a hand through his hair and spreading drool over his cheeks as he pets them slowly. “So… Fuckin’ good, baby,” Shikamaru whines softly at the words, eyes fluttering closed as he allows Kiba to fuck into his throat in slow, controlled thrusts. Shikamaru gags softly, not bothering to hold back the little choking noises as Kiba holds his hips in place for longer and longer on each thrust. Shikamaru doesn’t fight the grip on his hair, keeping his hands pressed to Kiba’s skin so he can tap out if necessary. 

He’s a mess honestly, drooling all over himself as his eyes water and spill over his cheeks. He’s practically sobbing for breath when Kiba pulls away again, air hitching out of him in desperately uneven gasps. He heaves a breath, coughing hard before moving back. “Please, daddy,” his voice rasps out, head hanging in Kiba’s grip as he stares up at him with wide, damp eyes. Kiba nods slowly, looking almost drunk, and he slides his cock back into Shikamaru’s mouth. His thrusts are a little jerky, faster now and Shikamaru can keep his thighs trembling beneath his touch. Kiba groans as Shikamaru gags around him, pressing forward when Kiba would have pulled away from him. He chokes, trying to swallow around him as his air cuts off. Wet eyes roll up to Kiba slowly, knowing he’s a mess and letting garbled moans drag from him that don't make it past the obstruction in his throat. His eyes water, shifting back slightly, knowing he spills drool down his neck and chest before pressing forward again to swallow him again. 

"F-fuck baby. Gonna fuckin' come," Kiba grunts, rolling his hips hard into Shikamaru's mouth. He can't breathe, but it's worth it, watching Kiba fall apart. He shudders, gripping Shikamaru's hair hard as he pushes somehow deeper. Shikamaru chokes for real, gripping Kiba's thighs but not tapping out. Kiba's buried so deep down his throat even while he keeps the knot just beyond Shikamaru's teeth that he doesn't even actually have to swallow until Kiba starts to pull out. 

Shikamaru swallows reflexively, cum thick on his tongue, dragging a hand up Kiba's body to grip the knot in the imitation of actually being inside him before he starts coughing as Kiba pulls away entirely. Cum and drool drip from his lips as he recovers and reminds himself how to breathe properly. 

He's barely caught his breath when Kiba crouches in front of him, catching his cheeks gently to kiss him. It's slow and thorough and Shikamaru lets himself sink into it. "You're so fuckin' incredible, baby." 

The omega hums quietly, leaning into his alpha's touch, but he catches Kiba's hand as it goes to drag down his stomach. "No more sex until I've been fed and we sleep for at least twenty-four hours," he can't resist kissing Kiba's pout, head shaking. "Go make yourself useful and strip the bed while I shower again."

They do manage to go out for food, running into a few of their friends along the way and it keeps them out of the house for a couple of hours. 

Kiba calls him his Mate and his fiance over the course of their time out and something about hearing it openly and out loud stirs something in Shikamaru. He'd said twenty-four hours of sleep, but given the circumstances, Shikamaru really doesn't think he can be blamed for riding Kiba in the alpha's bed as soon as they get home. 

Later, half asleep with Kiba sprawled on his chest, the alpha makes a curious noise, fingers dragging aimlessly against Shikamaru's side. 

"How're we gonna tell yer ma we're engaged?"

Shikamaru buried his face in dark hair and _groans._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: That last bit where Kiba asked about telling Shikamaru's mom about the engagement? Yeah, it was supposed to end the fic right after the marriage proposal and talking about kids. Those extra 3k words of porn? Were never supposed to happen. But I like writing rimming and I really, really like writing sloppy face fucking. 
> 
> So, you know, I guess you're welcome?
> 
> Enjoy the art to get a look at Shikamaru, his collar, the skirt and harness combo, and the rough sketch of Kiba's muzzle. It's all really rough, but it's not likely I'll go back and do anything more with it, so this is what I have to offer.
> 
> Kudos and comments let me pretend I'm a real writer.


End file.
